The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to a vehicle comprising a gravity-assist energy harvesting suspension system, and method for converting mechanical energy into electrical energy.
In one exemplary embodiment, the present disclosure allows the constant gravitational effect on a vehicle in motion to be converted via mechanical means in to electrical energy. The power output depends on the weight of the vehicle (mass) and the speed at which the vehicle is moving—following the mathematical principle Energy=Mass*Speed{circumflex over ( )}2. The closed-loop nature of the exemplary system, including all available pumps (for each wheel), allows for the entire mass of the vehicle to be used for power generation; as opposed to having four separate closed systems (one for each wheel), which would only benefit from the weight in a single designated corner of the vehicle. There are no emissions, no pollutants, and no external fuel source needed to produce the electrical power.